Lee Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Jung *'Nombre:' 이정 / Lee Jung *'Tambien conocido como:' J-Lee *'Nombre real:' 이정희 / Lee Jung Hee *'Profesión:' Actor y cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 69kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' LOUDers Entertainment Sobre Lee Jung Como ex miembro del grupo vocal llamado 7Dayz, Lee Jung es amado por muchas personas por su conmovedora música. Lee Jung siempre ha estado muy interesado en música soul y R&B. Desde que era estudiante de último año en la escuela secundaria, Lee estudió música vocal en Seoul Jazz Academy. Después de entrar en Dong-ah Broadcasting College, Lee formó un grupo vocal masculino con cantantes como Seo Jae Ho. En el 2002, la banda 7dayz lanzó un álbum e hizo su debut oficial. Sin embargo, la respuesta por parte de la población no fue suficiente para que la banda continúe realizando. Pronto, la banda se separó y Lee Jung dejó de actuar como cantante por un tiempo. Luego, Lee Jung se reunió con Kim Chang Hwan, un productor conocido como "el fabricante de los mejores cantantes. En el 2003, Lee Jung publicó el álbum "Who Is It?" como cantante en solitario. Su "color" vocal, parecía ser una mezcla de Kim Gun Mo y Park Jin Young , de inmediato llamó la atención de los amantes de la música pop. Con la canción "Never Again", Lee debutó con éxito como cantante solista. Luego del éxito como cantante, está demostrando sus talentos en otros ámbitos del entretenimiento como la actuación y la conducción. Dramas *Vampire Idol (MBN, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Hometown of Legends (KBS2, 2008) *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2005) *Say You Love Me (MBC, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''It Goes Forgotten'' tema para Last (2015) *''Mute'' tema para Jang Ok Jung, Lives In Love (2013) *''Wish It Was You'' tema para Flower Boy Next Door (2013) *''Only You'' tema para If Tomorrow Comes (2012) *''Crazy For Love'' tema para Vampire Prosecutor (2011) *''I'll Wait for You'' tema para The Princess' Man (2011) *''Believe In Love'' tema para I Believe in Love (2011) *''그대만 보며 (When I Look At You)'' tema para Unstoppable Marriage (2008) *''사랑한다...그래서...이별한다 (Sa Rang Han Da .. Geu Rae Seo..I Byeol Han Da)'' tema para Why Did You Come to My House (2008) *''자물쇠 (Lock)'' tema para Lovers (2006) *''그댈 위한 사랑 (Love For You)'' tema para Stranger than Paradise (2006) *''MY Love'' tema para Love Needs a Miracle (2005) *''Oh~Party Tonight~!!!'' tema para Nonstop 5 (2005) *''Only a Sigh'' tema para Nonstop 5 (2005) Programas de TV *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, Ep. 6-7) *A Celebrity Lives in Our House (MBC every1, 2014) *Paldo Wandering Band (tvN, 2013) *Sunday Night: I Am a Singer Ⅱ (MBC, 2012) *The Duet (MBN, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2. 2011) *Director's Cut Season 2 (Mnet, 2011) *I Need Family Season 1 (MBC every1, 2008) Peliculas *Righteous Ties (2006) *The Legend of Seven Cutter / Escaping from Charisma (2006) Discografía Album Mini Album Digital Single Colaboraciones *Lee Jung & Ha Dong Kyun - Beautiful Day (2015) *Yang Dong Geun - Just The Two Of Us (ft. Lee Jung, Bizzy) (2012) *JED - Showtime (Feat. Lee Jung) (2007) *Honey Family - 너의 홈피 (Your homepage) (Acoustic ver) (Feat.Lee Jung) (2007) * Honey Family - 너의 홈피 (Your homepage) (Feat.Lee Jung) (2006) *CLON - 무언의 발걸음 (Feat. Lee Jung) (2005) *Wheesung - Dear My friend (Feat. Lee Jung) (2004) Curiosidades *'Grupo Musical:' 5 o’clock *'Educación:' Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Art **Nambu University *'Aficiones:' viajar, la contemplación, el interior, el boxeo, la conducción *'Especialidades:' Inducción *Se unió a los los infantes de marina de Corea el 12 de octubre de 2008. Enlaces *Perfil (Agencia) *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Jung.jpg Lee Jung2.jpg Lee Jung3.jpg Lee Jung5.jpg Lee Jung 6.jpg Lee Jung7.jpg Lee Jung8.jpg Lee Jung9.jpg Videografía Archivo:이정(JAY Lee) - 사랑해봤니 (Have you ever been in love) M V |Have You Ever Been in Love Archivo:이정(JAY Lee) - ' I Am Sorry ' M V Dance Ver. 10th anniversary |I Am Sorry (Dance Ver.) Archivo:이정(JAY Lee) - ' I Am Sorry ' M V. 10th anniversary |I Am Sorry Archivo:이정(JAY_Lee)_-_"같이_사랑했는데"_(Where_is_the_love)_M_V_10th._Anniversary_part_02._'Synergy'|Where is The Love Archivo:이정(LEE JUNG) & 하동균(HA DONG QN) "Beautiful Day" MV |Beautiful Day Categoría:LOUDers Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante